


Hope And Glory

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Potterfic [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Ambiguous, Post-Hogwarts, Wartime Romance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: It’s a gradual thing; incremental steps towards something everybody else could see almost from the start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between the end of the Marauders’ Hogwarts days and the tragedy at Godric’s Hollow, with Remus and Sirius both part of the Order of the Phoenix, this drabble tells of the slow but important changes taking place in their relationship as they gravitate towards each other.

It’s slow to happen, when it does, with no particular point where you stop being just friends and become something more; it’s a gradual thing.

You find you grow closer to each other as time passes; each narrow escape, each brush with death, binds one to the other in ways no-one else understands.  And after a while, you stop trying to explain.

Always close, you become inseparable; it happens almost without either of you noticing.  You’re a couple in every way long before you acknowledge the fact and, from that point, your becoming lovers is a mere matter of time.


End file.
